Unfocused
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: Every time he looked in the mirror he saw him. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't see himself, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get him out of the mirror. A year had passed and a total of 125 mirrors had been shattered.


A/N: This came to me while looking for a good read, didn't find one so I wrote this. I wrote this in half an hour and it was not proofed by anyone else. If you find mistakes please let me know and I will fix it.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...

Unfocused

by: Tigerseye-and-Padfoot

Every time he looked in the mirror he saw him. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't see himself, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get him out of the mirror. A year had passed and a total of 125 mirrors had been shattered. Without him he felt empty. He had been there his entire life and now he was just gone.

Others had passed that day too but he barely remembered their names. All he could think about was the one in the mirror, staring at him, pleading to be there with him. Everyone passed it off as normal.

"He just needs time." His mother said. His mother didn't even know which one had actually left them that day. He vaguely acknowledged someone who came to visit him almost every day, but their face was always blurry and he couldn't but a name to the warped voice that spoke to him. It didn't matter in the long run, nothing did.

There was a hole, a great, gaping chasm, where they use to be. He wasn't himself anymore. He had completed him and vice versa, there was no one without the other. He was now an incomplete being, misshapen and inhuman. The faceless person was speaking, he could tell by the muffled noise that sounded vaguely like a mosquito. Obviously he couldn't distinguish any words, he never even tried.

If the days where bad then the nights where worse, it was the only way he could tell the difference between the two. He'd always see him there, as if nothing had happened but he'd be too far away, always out of reach, just slightly out of focus. He could never hear his voice clearly, it was always muffled, and similar to the one he was hearing (or rather not hearing) now. It hurt. It always hurt.

Suddenly there was an unbearable heat. He couldn't tell what was going on; he couldn't focus in on anything, just like he hadn't been able to the whole year. He registered urgency in the buzzing of the voice but he couldn't make it out. Hands grabbed him and hauled him out of the chair he was in. The heat intensified. The person dragged him down what he registered as the stairs to the ground floor. There was something wrong he just couldn't focus on it. Something obscured his view even more and it was extremely bright and hot to his left.

The person pulled him down to the floor. They were both coughing. He felt that it should add up in his head, that all this should make sense, but he couldn't get the pieces to fit correctly. Something fell to their right. The person jerked him forward suddenly and a thunderous sound came from behind them.

He suddenly realized that the staircase had just collapsed. Everything clicked, the house was on FIRE!!! He looked at his companion but their face was turned away, looking for a way out. The person grabbed his arm, not even taking the time to look at him and darted forward, veering to the left a little.

"Damn mansions." He heard the speaker say, no buzzing present, but he couldn't identify them from just that but something niggled at the back of his mind at the phrasing. The person almost walked right into a hole left by the fire but he was able to stop them just in time. That's when the person noticed that he had come out of his yearlong daze. The person looked at him but the facial features where obscured by smoke.

There was a crack and a beam fell strait at them. They ran for it together, the person never let go of him. "THERE!!!" The person pointed to a slightly illuminated doorway. They made a mad dash to get outside. Another beam fell and knocked his companion sideways, they fell.

He tried to get them up but they weren't moving. The person was smaller than him and the door wasn't that far away… He scooped up the person and hauled them out the door. There was a group of people standing far away from the house. Someone was screaming, he thought it was his mother but wasn't sure. He tuned them out and focused on the ambulance that was about 15 yards away. Upon reaching it he finally looked down at the person he was carrying.

He knew she was only 17, the same age as him, but she looked so much older. There where worry and stress lines creasing her face, even unconscious. She was thin and her pallor was sickly, thought that could have been attributed to the fire. She looked to be 25 or older, no laugh lines were visible on the face of his friend once so full of life. He was afraid he had done this to her.

"Haruhi." He uttered, caressing her face gently. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled. Her hand reached up shakily and brushed his face.

"Glad you're back, Kaoru."

___

A Thank you to **Old man Mion**, thank you for catching my errors.

What do you think about a sequel? There's a poll running on my profile page.


End file.
